interluniumfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayate Sumiyoshi
Hayate is the lead rapper of Kerberos . Background Hayate was born on October 16th. His parents, Heiichiro (平一郎) and Madoka (窓香) Sumiyoshi, were both part of the Sumiyoshi Yakuza group. Despite sharing the last name, neither of them really had any power. Hayate was raised in a rather odd household, with parents who were more than sketchy. He had the misfortune of inheriting his dad's temper, despite being rather docile at most times. He had a brother who was six years older than him, Eijiro (英二郎), who was always doing his best to lead him in a good direction. Despite being from different Yakuza groups, his father was rather good friends with Ryoichiro Inagawa, resulting in meeting Eimi Inagawa at a very young age. They’d constantly be left alone together, and their parents would joke about them potentially getting married in the future. Despite Hayate’s family life, he had a naturally timid nature and was quite nervous and emotional, much to the dismay of his family. After a scolding from his brother, urging him to toughen up, he started trying to act more cool and aloof to hide his emotional side. Since he was only about five, this really ended up affecting him throughout his life. One day when raiding his brothers bedroom, he came across a CD. He hooked it up to his CD player and instantly fell in love with it. It was rap music, and despite the fact that he couldn’t even really read yet, he tried his best to recite what he thought the rapper was saying. Eijiro caught him and was interested to see what would end up happening, so he gave him a big supply of rap music. He continued listening to it, even on a small excursion to the beach with Eimi and his parents. Eimi was annoyed that she didn’t have his attention and began stacking seashells all around him. When he finally opened his eyes and took of his headphones, he was completely surrounded. After, they played for a bit before picking up the seashells. Eimi pointed out how pretty they were, and handed one to him. She asked him to keep it safe for her, to which he obliged. She then asked him to pick his favorite shell as well, to which he agreed. She took it and said she’d watch over it for him as well. Though the shells were rather small, Hayate and Eimi would always pick up shells when they went to the beach. It wasn’t long before Hayate had a rather large collection, which he hid in the back of his closet. As Hayate started school, his annoyed attitude quickly began getting on the nerves of all his teachers. His parents were constantly notified of his ever growing behavioral issues, but Hayate refused to change; after all, he was just acting the way everyone was telling him to. Thanks to this, he had an incredibly hard time making friends. It seemed that, for a long time, the only person that would bother with him was Eimi. He was okay with this, as he was really only interested in being friends with her anyway. Even then, though he was completely oblivious to it, she didn’t seem to hold him in the same light as he held her. At around ten, on his way home from school, he ran into a stray dog and got bitten. Being that he was all alone and didn’t have anyone around to help, he was at the mercy of the the stray. Upon returning home, his brother was quite surprised to hear he ran into a stray, but even more surprised that he wasn’t able to defend himself. He laughed at him a bit, despite Hayate’s distress. He felt really put down over the whole thing, and developed a fear of dogs after that incident, preferring to stay a large distance away from them. One year in school, he and Eimi were in the same class. He’d always do his best to impress her, especially in home economics. Since she was eating something he made, he’d always go above and beyond. Eimi would compliment him quite a bit, leading him to pick it up as a hobby. Hayate figured, if she liked his desserts, maybe he could get her attention with it. Along with doing his best in home economics, he started baking at home as well. Despite his brother teasing him for having such a girly hobby, Hayate kept at it. This ultimately did not work out the way he intended it to. Still looking for a way to catch her eye, he decided to dye his hair to match Eimi’s. He knew how much she loved her blonde hair, so he figured she’d love his, too. She fawned over him for a bit, complimenting his new hair; however, the attention was short lived. Regardless of his attempts at gaining her attention, Eimi continued to get further and further away from him. By the time Hayate reached high school, he still didn’t really have any friends. He continued being a troublemaker, and even would skip school all together a lot of the time. It wasn’t until the middle of his high school career, when he met Natsuki Ichinose, that he finally had a friend. They just hit it off immediately, as Natsuki was willing to put up with his attitude and found him incredibly interesting. Hayate latched onto him, as the blond had secretly been looking for a friend. After a year of being friends, Hayate’s real self began peeking through. He became more vulnerable, and more prone to wearing his real emotions on his face again. Sadly for him, this translated in his everyday life, as well. His brother, Eijiro, finally moved out and went onto his own life, so there wasn’t anyone at home to pick on him for it thankfully; though, Natsuki began teasing him a bit in Eijiro’s stead. The teasing was more because he wouldn’t open up, rather than because he was being open, so Hayate was more okay with it. He was so comfortable, in fact, that he confided in Natsuki about his long time crush, Eimi. He was surprised at how quickly Natsuki seemed to jump to help him, giving him advice on how to win her heart. Hayate was taken aback by this, since it was his first time getting advice like this from someone. Being a bit flustered, he admitted that he’d rather have it happen naturally. He felt like he really gained Natsuki’s respect after that, and they only kept getting closer. Hayate would constantly go to his house to get vegetables and herbs, or they’d just hang out and cook together. A few weeks before graduation, Hayate saw open auditions for the idol company Eimi worked for. He wasn’t very interested in becoming an idol, but he was passionate about rapping, if that meant anything. He was passionate about Eimi, too. He couldn’t hold back the urge, and decided to give the audition a try. He begged Natsuki to join him, not wanting to be seen going to an idol audition by himself. He was glad when Natsuki agreed, and they began their short preparation. On the day of the audition, Hayate could feel himself burning up. Even upon entering the room, he could feel a bead of sweat dripping down his face. Natsuki seemed to ace what they’d practiced, but Hayate could feel himself fumbling everywhere. He left the room feeling rather down on himself, but at least the judges seemed a bit impressed with his rapping. Natsuki left him for a bit to go to the bathroom and Hayate decided to meet him back at the exit. When Natsuki came back, he seemed rather confident and assured Hayate not to worry too much about the audition. A bit after they graduated, they both got the call that they’d begin training as idols for I MY ME. Better yet, both would be in a group together. There was another person who would be added to their group, Yuu Tobe, but Hayate was gonna do his best to become friends with him; after all, this was his first step to becoming apart of Eimi’s world. Personality Hayate is the lead rapper of Kerberos, with his image color being crimson. He’s fairly tall, measuring in at 5’10”. Despite his bad boy aesthetic, he’s a big softie and get embarrassed incredibly easily. He tries to act cool and aloof when he’s performing or with friends, but he’s actually a fairly emotional person. He’s quite prone to yelling, and when he gets a compliments he can’t help but blush and attempt to hold back a smile. Whenever his childhood friend, Eimi, is brought up, he seems to get even more bashful than usual, and is usually teased by his groupmates because of this, causing him to get angry at them. Other Data His Blood Type is A+. Gallery IHayate.png hbdHayate.jpg|Hayate's 2018 Birthday Art. Drawn by Swakoo. References Characters Category:Kerberos Members Idols Category:I MY ME Staff